


Parasite

by avidvampirehunter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Plays with A/B/O Rules), Abo smut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Masturbation, Glove Kink, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medieval/ Fantasy Setting, Possessive Behavior, Rated E for Erogenous Bloodsucking, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, Werewolf Rey, Werewolves, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/pseuds/avidvampirehunter
Summary: She has always been a lone wolf. A scavenger, stalking the village borders in the night. Lost, cold, and hungry.Standing guard at Kanata Castle should have been easy—she would do anything for the pack that took her in. But when her body betrays her in the night, exposing her heat at last, an Alpha's voice calls within her mind, bidding her to obey and defy all she thought possible:To succumb to a stranger. An enemy.A vampire.





	1. Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twin_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/gifts).



> Happy Sextember, my beloved Twin_Kitten! You are such a blessing to the Reylo community—and, of course, to the Swollettes!
> 
> To all: Please read with caution. This story contains dark sexual themes. (It's a one shot for now, but I'm open to continuing depending on reader reception *hugs*).

The wind stirs at the nape of her neck, the chill of evening ghosting its cruel fingers over her throat. Gently. Possessively.

Rey shifts, crossing her legs as she sits atop the blunted spire of Kanata Castle, overlooking the Takodana Territory with a keen, moonlit eye. On a night like this, she would normally hunt with her pack, feel the tender earth give way beneath her calloused paws. But Leia insisted she take the watch, so tonight she’s trapped in her skin, watching as the reddening leaves brush languidly against one another in fleeting fancies.

A flood of warmth pools between her hips, her bones heavy as the marrow howls, urging her to shift… and seek.

She curses low under her breath, leaning back against the stone. Slowly, she brushes her fingers over the loose cloth of her trousers, hissing as a bolt of pleasure strikes through her body in a furious storm. Her mind muddles, her fingers making better use than paws as they drift beneath her waistband to tease her restless body.

It’s been getting worse—these random bouts of helpless arousal. It started in Spring, though, back then, it was far easier to resist. Before the pack took her in, fed her, made in her a healthy hunter out of a wandering scavenger, she was a lone wolf. Starving and solitary, without guide, without purpose.

She groans, the pleasure from her fingers reaching its plateau—only to stop short. She rubs harder, peeking inside to feel her walls clasp for something more, but goes without relief.

Growling, she wrenches her hand from her pants, grasping her staff and thrusting it between her legs, sliding the thick edge against her clothed, throbbing cunt. When she closes her eyes she can imagine it as something else, a yearning her body knows, but has never known. She strokes a little harder, panting into the night, the descending cold of Autumn night steaming, mingling with every breath.

_I can smell you._

Rey pauses, her pulse halting as a cold presence swarms her mind, mortification dulling any idea of relieving herself on the lonely spire.

She lurches to her feet, holding her staff as she turns, prepared to strike—but no one is there.

The voice doesn’t sound again, but on the breeze she inhales, picking up the lightest trace of stillness. The chill of polished marble, the thick, heady scent of iron.

Of blood.

As if privy to her thoughts, the blare of horns resounds along the perimeter, bats flying disturbed from their treetops in the distance, signaling an enemy’s arrival.

The scent grows stronger, the howl of grounded guards calling to one another in strategy as Rey leaps from the spire, her staff a third leg to propel her down every outcropping like a vaulter’s pike. Gravity claims her by the heel, landing her heavily along the forest floor.

She rolls her shoulder, looking about to ensure privacy before she strips, setting aside her clothes and staff to a shadowy nook of the castle wall. Bared to the night, she shivers to her hands and knees, feeling the numbness flood her every atom before the snap of breaking bones resounds in her ears—the change of her anatomy.

The stench of iron sinks into her senses when the numbness fades, her new body lunging into action. Damp, fallen leaves spray with mud as she lurches over the forest floor, following the howls of familiar voices.

Finn rounds the perimeter, announcing his intent to meet them in a headlong rush. Poe disagrees with a sharp, bellowing series of warning barks. He seems to think stealth would be more useful; a move so unlike him that Rey knows their enemy may be a greater threat than she’d thought.

She chuffs, fading into the shaded underbrush. The iron smell has grown far too potent—almost like sulfur rising from the earth. From Hell itself.

Rey has never encountered vampires, herself, only heard tales in her fleeting crosses with village folk. But normal humans only know the surface horrors. They know there are clans of them, denizens of the night that feed on their victim’s blood like fleas. Like parasites.

But this _smell…_ the horrible stench, thick and humid like rotting corpses, surrounds her, rising her hackles with instinctual rage against danger and death. The urge to attack tugs at her tail, but she maintains restraint, watching as a slim figure drifts between the trees with silent, steady steps.

He doesn’t sense her—this runty bloodsucker—continuing with purposeful strides in the direction of the palace.

She can’t allow that.

Building the thrust of her hind paws, she lunges from her cover, snarling past open jaws to clamp them down upon the back of his neck. But she misses, snagging the back of his coat. It tears as he pulls away, his small canines flashing with moonlight and wrath.

It’s nothing compared to her own. His defenses are meager, his form too human and slow. But he’s strong, scrambling and scrappy. He manages a blow over her eye, the sting sharp as she tackles him to the ground. He reaches at the scruff of her neck, his attempts too feeble to stop her jaws from closing over his thin, pale neck, sinking deeply into his jugular.

The spurt of stale blood flecks along her muzzle, his body going limp. She unhinges, letting him fall blind and staring to the dirt. Rey retches, letting the revolting taste drip away.

These creatures seem hardly any threat. It only took a second and stung brow to take down this one. She huffs with contempt, glancing away.

In his hand she spots it—a length of leather, the binding in strange engravings. She sniffs curiously at it, finding only their stink. Had she lips, she would frown at the strange object, neither weapon nor defense.

_Where are you?_

The cold presence returns on the wind, stirring at her fur. She backs away from the corpse, swiveling her muzzle, peering into the darkness, finding nothing there.

Cautiously, Rey inhales, testing the air for new foes, but finds no trace of anything but…

She twitches, claws sinking into the dirt as warmth surges along her spine, twining through her ribs to pound a familiar beat against her heart.

The scent is a wolf’s—thick and musky as evergreen sap. A sweet, honeyed lilt leaving her nose askew with wonder and horror. Her core flexes with a sudden need, a whine building at the base of her throat, and against her will her paws carry her towards it, blind to all other thoughts of loyalty or danger. Only the _urge._

It takes her to a small glen flanked by tall, looming trees. Long grass sways a silver sea, waves rippling along the clearing as she sniffs again, the scent stronger, more potent.

Her tail sneaks between her hind legs, her ears perked for any sound that might betray the nearby presence. The rational, human side of her mind screams to stop, to _think,_ but it’s too late. She follows her instinct, inching out into plain sight.

From behind a tree on the opposite side she sees it—the tall shadow of a man. He emerges from the darkness, hair black as pitch and skin a ghostly pale as he nears, bringing that scent with him.

Rey snarls. _A trap!_ Surely it must be—no vampire would have a scent like that! Growling, she suppresses her heated instincts, priming her focus as his powerful presence hits her with full force.

He pauses, considering her, but only for a moment before continuing his approach. Rey, damned to be run down by him, curls her jowl and races forward, prepared to strike.

With a fling of his arm, her feet lift off the ground, her body sailing through the air. He never touched her, and yet she hangs suspended, her body crashing into one of the trees.

A yelping bark erupts from her throat and she falls, her every muscle weak and trembling. She shifts, head swimming, eyes wedging open as he crouches before her, wrapping something tight around her neck.

The change is instantaneous. Her skin screams as the fur retreats, as her muzzle becomes her mouth, her flesh naked and exposed to the cold night air. The pain is incredible, blurring the lines of her sanity, leaving her motionless as his hand tilts her chin, eyes finding hers in the night.

“So it _is_ you,” he murmurs.

And then everything goes dark.

* * *

 

She awakens with a jolt, her head banging against the metal slab at her back. She groans, trying to reach up and ease the pain—only to find her wrists restrained.

Terror pulses through her, the memory of coming to this place nonexistent. She looks around, finding the room dark and ovular, made of stone and brick. Fire burns in torches along the walls, singing the corners of her eyes with stinging blurs.

She winces as a twinge of pain plucks over the scrape on her brow, wondering pensively. Normally her skin would have healed by now—something is wrong.

“I’m surprised your Den Mother would let a wolf in heat stand guard on a night like this.”

Rey stiffens, the cold presence in her mind leaking through her nose, bursting forth that _scent_ now weakened by her human senses. When he rounds from behind her bench, his hands behind his back and eyes—impossibly _fathomless_ eyes—roving over her naked body, she remembers him with a sneer.

“And an Omega, no less,” he continues.

She frowns, channeling strength into her bones—only to feel them scream with pain. She grunts in surprise, unable to shift. Confusion and terror rises in her like a burning fire. “What—”

“The collar,” he says. “Made from pure silver and wolven leather to block that numbing sensation when you transform. You can shift,” he shrugs slightly, straightening his gloves, “but you will break every bone in your body.”

“What do you want?” she snarls, tugging at the binds.

He offers a dispassionate sigh, waving his hand. The cuffs come undone from Rey’s wrists, cold air kissing her raw skin.

She feels at them slowly. _Vampire magic,_ she reasons, glaring at him. Like before, when a simple gesture sent her flying into that tree. _These creatures really are monsters._

“You still want to kill me.”

His soft voice distracts her from her musings, turning her from her thoughts. “Are you offering?”

He works his jaw, this creature, moving closer to her with lumbering steps. She keeps still—knowing that movement may set him off. As he walks, his scent drifts into her, thick and potent. The same as the forest, less dulled as the proximity closes. Warmth bolts straight to her core, throbbing, seizing her in a more powerful grip than ever before.

 _No,_ she begins to pant, thoughts racing. _No. No._

“You couldn’t, even if you wanted to,” he murmurs, wincing, his eyes falling between her legs. An animal hunger clouds his eyes, his pupils nearly blackened in the darkness, light flickering against the soft of his cheek.

His scent grows stronger, curling around her, touching her. It strokes against her insides, tearing her apart with every breath, an unfathomable urge clenching her thighs together to keep herself together.

And suddenly, it makes sense.

“You’re a wolf,” she realizes, watching in awe as he meets her eyes, a look of pain crossing his features. Her lungs constrict under the pressure of his presence, her instincts pooling between her legs. “You’re… you’re…”

“…an Alpha,” he finishes. Frowning, he crouches, his face level with her womanhood, and breathes in with closed eyes.

Scandalized by the rush of pleasure racing through her, Rey covers her mound. “A vampire has no claim to me,” she spits.

“You think wolves are the only creatures with alphas, girl?” he snarks, opening his eyes to meet her own. His gaze flickers to her aroused peaks, chest beginning to heave in the quiet. “I could smell you from miles away. You,” he murmurs, tracing a thick finger over her knuckles, “a scavenger…”

She smacks his hand away. “You don’t know what I am.”

“And you do?” he challenges, voice heady, breathless. His eyes consume her, their darkness merging with that in her soul as he rises to his feet. “A real wolf would learn her place in the line.”

“A _real_ wolf wouldn’t betray his nature for these _bloodsuckers,”_ she barks.

He’s silent for a moment, simply gazing at her, his throat working around its apple. “My nature…” he whispers, blinking and dizzy. He meets her eyes again, her face flushed under his intense gaze. Suddenly, the scent grows even stronger, making her whimper, her legs trembling as he steps closer.

He reaches out, the leather of his glove bracing cold and slick between her legs, forcing a silent cry from her lips. He moves it back and forth lowly through her folds, the wet sound of slippery skin echoing beside her building moans.

His lips meet her ear, his voice deep with desire. “…calls me to _you.”_

“I can’t,” she whimpers, inching away, but not far enough. She shivers as his face turns to her neck, breathing her in as he nuzzles his sharp nose above the leather collar. His thumb grazes her clit, making her gasp, her hands coming up to his shoulders. Holding tight, trying to push away—when her body cries for relief, the burning inescapable.

He shudders, breath hot on her neck, before separating himself from her. With blurry eyes she glances down to find his trousers pulled tight, his gaze wild and—

Afraid.

Suddenly, he backs away, turning and waving his hand. The bricks roll away from themselves, creating an opening into a dimly-lit corridor.

And then he is just… gone.

* * *

 

Kylo pants, his veins on fire, her scent lingering on the flat of his tongue as he races for his master’s chambers. He shoves the door open, hobbling into the room, hunching to cover the shameful erection that refuses to subside.

This place has always reeked with iron and blood, of damp and dark—the isolation overpowering. As he served his master, did all he was ordered to do, he only knew the emptiness of his birth, waiting deep within him. Forced to look on as these creatures found one another in the night, seeking passion in their throes as their scents repulsed him so.

But tonight— _tonight,_ there is only _her._

He crashes to his knee before the gilded throne, struggling to control himself. His body howls for that woman lying alone in her cell, her scent—like wildflowers and morning dew—haunting his voice as he rumbles, “Master…”

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke croons, leaning his chin against curled fingers. “Welcome. Has the prisoner revealed the location of her den?”

“No,” Kylo grunts, “not yet. I…” he swallows, perspiration beading over his brow. “I’m afraid there has been a… disturbance.”

Snoke frowns. “Hmph. Is that so?” he deplores, leaning on the arm of his throne. In the darkness, his malformed figure caves beneath the shadows, firelight flickering against the sharp claws of his nails. His eyes cast down to Kylo’s concealed lap, and his lips deepen their withering scowl. “Ah. I see,” he sneers. “So your weakness remains steadfast.”

“Not for long,” Kylo pants, beginning to tremble. “She’s an Omega, Master. I… we could use her heat to our advantage. I just need time.”

Snoke quirks a brow. “Oh?”

Nodding, sweat gathers on the back of Kylo’s neck. It’s true that Kylo knows Snoke’s hatred for wolves; claiming their ways as savage. Archaic. But he cannot ignore this nature in his blood—pulsing so strongly through his veins. “Yes,” he urges, pressing his head to the cold stone. “Give her to me, Master. Let me keep her until she leads us to Skywalker.”

Tapping his claws against the arm of his throne, Snoke’s scowl unscrews. “Very well,” he grunts, waving a dismissive hand. “Do with her as you please. I will expect an answer when this,” he sneers, _“degeneracy_ subsides.”

His biting tone makes Kylo flinch, but he nods, rising and fleeing quickly into the hall, his urges sending him flying through the corridor. Her scent grows stronger as he nears, the path blissfully clear of witnesses to the furious swipe of his arm.

The cell opens to him, the coil low in his belly throbbing, leaving his mind empty as he steps inside, her naked form ceasing a curious drift along the walls.

She was searching for an exit, but there is none to be found. He could tell her as much, but there would be no point in that. Not when there are far greater needs to be met.

He opens his mouth, intoxicated as he breathes in her heady arousal, following its trail to corner her. She meets his eyes with open fear, her pupils wide with her craving, their shared instincts betwixting them with tangible hunger and thirst.

But still she shies away, lowering her gaze—her submissive instincts reigning her urge to resist. Kylo reaches out, turning her chin to face him, watching as her lip trembles with helpless desire. The sight is maddening, sending a hot pulse through his aching cock. “You know what must be done,” he rumbles.

She closes her eyes, her voice a quivering mewl in the silence. “I don’t even know your name.”

He frowns, realizing he doesn’t know hers, either. Though, were he lucid, he could scour her mind, his inability proves too great.

“You will,” he promises lowly, removing his cape to throw it around her. Before she can move to catch it, he stoops, lifting her into his arms, clutching tightly to her as he lumbers out of her cell, towards his bedchambers.

In his grasp, Rey shivers, her need opening between her legs, the ache refusing to subside. Arousal leaks between them, falling into the slick fabric of his cape. As if against her will, her arms wrap around his neck, her face drawing close to the scent of him, covered by the tight collar of his tunic.

Kylo hisses, the tip of her small nose shooting pleasure down his spine, already threatening his collapse. He trudges to his chambers, the knights unmoving from their posts even as he wills the door to open and shut behind them.

Rey looks about the room with bleary eyes, noting the tall ceiling and mountainous windows draped in scarlet curtains. A large hearth gives home to a roaring fire, a massive bed against the opposite wall.

Kylo comes to stand at the edge of the bed, dropping her onto the silken black duvet. Rey pants, trying to grasp her bearings, the slick sheet whispering pleasure into every caress against her exposed skin.

As she backs away, liquid pleasure melting the muscles of her legs, she looks on in wonder as he lifts his tunic above his head. The flames burn brightly behind him—the wide expanse of his chest left in shadow as the edges of his frame glow with hellfire.

Wetness pools on the edge of his parted lips, his teeth bared. “On your knees, Scavenger.”

His words sink claws into her mind, cold in their authority. The power of his blood overwhelms her—be it the wolf in him or this influence he holds—and she lies back, managing the will to roll onto her stomach.

It’s enough. Kylo crawls onto the bed, tugging her hips to crush her ass against the straining cloth over his member. He hisses at the pleasure, the sweet pressure of her body and feminine musk of her scent—an oasis amidst the sulfur and iron. He rolls his hips, savoring the chaffing slide, listening to the fluttering shift of her soaking cunt as it bends beneath his hardness.

“Ah!” Rey cries, the command of his touch striking her. Another wave of arousal floods her, every sinew and muscle screaming to be made subject to her Alpha’s will.

Catching her thought, Kylo growls, bending to wrap his gloved hand over her throat, holding lightly. “I am not your Alpha,” he denies. “That life is behind me now. But don’t worry…” he rumbles, voice dark with promise. “I’ll be sure to make you come.”

She growls, baring her teeth as he juts harshly against her, her voice hissing, “Then I will never belong to _you.”_ With newfound strength, she lunges her head, snapping her jaws over his thumb.

He grunts, releasing her neck long enough for her to turn on him, her hands clawing at his face. But he is faster, catching her wrists and pushing, pinning them on either side of her face as he hovers over her. He tosses his long, meddlesome hair from his eye with a jutting chin, eyes dark as they sweep over her naked form. “Just accept it, Scavenger. Our bodies were made to join this way—nothing more.”

Her eyes burn with fury enough to rival the roaring fire in the hearth. In her body. She never knew what she dreamed, or wanted, from a moment like this. Perhaps to lay claim to an old tale of romance. To be wooed, to fall in love. Never once did she think herself a victim to the tragedy of the Omega—the wolf made subject to her desires.

Enough to give in to a stranger. A monster. A _parasite_ and his scent.

“Join me,” he whispers then, snapping her from her anger, burning her with lust as his lips descend once more to her ear, their plump fullness a caress against her sensitive lobe. His hand traces down her side, slithering a cold arousal into her throbbing womanhood, his massive fingers capturing her thigh and squeezing. He tugs it over his hip, his erection made known against her damp skin as he ruts once against her. “Join me,” he says again, his mouth ghosting over her throat, “let me slake the need within you with my own.

Her hips shift up to meet his steady thrusts, each collision soaking the crotch of his trousers even more. The impact of his hardness against her sends her mind careening, every instinct that calls to him stronger than she can bear. Helplessly, she nods, turning her face away—only to watch as he pulls back, removing a single glove with his teeth.

He shifts down the bed, spreading her legs with his other hand as his ungloved fingers brush over her navel, sending shivers down her spine. Moving his face between them, he closes his eyes, breathing her in, his cock throbbing and pinned against the mattress where he lies.

“This scent,” he murmurs, eyes listless as his thumb moves to explore her dripping folds, parting them, sliding through their silken valleys. He moans as it sinks into his blood, the urge to possess her grasping his pounding heart. “So this is an Omega’s power…”

Rey whines under his deft caress, her hands fisting against the sheets as desire gathers heavy in her bones. Her legs fall open, allowing him full view of her, shame lost as he continues to tease along her shores.

When the pad of his thumb reaches her clit, Rey jolts, her cry bouncing off the high stone walls. He strokes her again, slower and slower—a torturous method that leaves her rocking back, her breaths short and uneven. “Please,” she whimpers. “Please…”

His eyes meet hers, glowing and radiant in their darkness. “Look at you,” he whispers. “I’m not even inside you yet, and you’re already begging. Whining like a bitch in heat.”

Thought the words on their own should sting, he speaks with such softness, his voice a gentle reverence that leaves her addled mind devoid of rationale. She goes still when his finger probes at her entrance, pushing slowly inside, aided by her sopping cunt. He slowly pumps in and out, following the bend of her body as far as his reach will allow, her tightness straining phantom sensations along his sympathetic cock.

“Nn, _ahn!_ Ah—!” Rey cries, mouth falling open. Moan after moan builds at the base of her lungs, weighing her down as this man continues to storm her, altogether giving and taking.

Kylo watches her, fascinated as this lovely creature lies back, her eyes closed in bliss, allowing his touch more freely. His denial returns to his mind, instincts dashing the foolish sentiments aside. He knows his own blood. Though for many years he has denied the truth of his lineage, he knows that he could only ever mate with a wolf. While true vampires could mate with whom they pleased, he knows his nature would only allow for that.

Only allow for _her._

She shudders as her climax approaches, storming swifter and more thunderous than horses. A spurt of arousal races to meet him, staining his knuckles, and—he stops.

Rey whines out, prepared to bite him again as he retracts his hand, when he stares at his finger in quiet contemplation. Slowly, experimentally, he touches the tip of his tongue to the wetness, drawing its line into his mouth.

At first the taste is pure musk—scent clouding his vision. But as it spreads along his tongue, his blood begins to boil. To rage and spill over. To run. To howl. His gaze finds hers in the dark, the fire’s light roaring over her flesh, setting her pert breasts ablaze with warmth. Instinct seizes him at the sight, the joining of their eyes, his hands flexing like claws into the sheets. The numbness of his ancestors races through his veins as he descends upon her, all thought of apathy abandoning him, and captures her lips in a furious kiss.

Rey stills, unknowing what to do other than open herself to him further, letting him take what he wants. He moans into her mouth, her tongue inspired to meet his. Their lips leak at the corners, dripping over her chin under his wide ministrations, the power subsiding as his finger moves to stroke deep within her once more.

She parts from his mouth to cry out, to set free the sounds trapped within her body, but he hunts her lips quickly, catching them in a predator’s finality. He strokes faster, kissing harder, letting his mouth roam down her throat, his tongue sliding stiff and wet over her sensitive collar until it reaches the soft of her breast. He latches onto her nipple without hesitation, teeth sharp and working, the fire of her body joining until the burn becomes so great that she clenches around his hand, set to shatter.

And again, he retracts.

Her fingers thread talons through his raven hair, tugging hard. “No!”

He sucks once, hard, before pulling away, meeting her eyes, his lips flushed. “Yes” he grunts, taking her wrist, pinning it away. She doesn’t struggle, his touch a burning fire through her body as he hovers over her, panting, rutting against her sopping core. “Give me your name, Scavenger. Before I make you come.”

His words are like a promise, and against her better judgement she cries. “R-Rey... It’s Rey!”

He stops, staring down at her flushed features, her parted lips and undulating chest. When his eyes glaze over her closed ones—squeezed so tight with denial—the sight sets his heart to swell, the instinct to take her too strong to delay any longer.

 _“Rey,”_ he growls, releasing her to loom, his hands working the seam of his trousers. “Turn around. On your knees.”

Her gaze flickers to his massive hands, watching entranced as the dark hairs of his groin peek from beneath his fingers. He stops to flip her by the waist, knocking the air from her belly, every inch of her skin throbbing with want. She jolts when she feels it—the hard tip of his cock flossing between her folds. Twitching. Seeking.

“You’re so wet, little pet...” he moans, his fingers ghosting the collar around her throat. “Shall I make you come?”

“Y-Yes…” she pants, bowing her head into the sheets, skin sticking to the cold silk. “Please… inside, please…”

Kylo takes in her scent once more, nuzzling into her hair as he places his cock at her entrance, squeezing its throbbing base to keep his impending release at bay. He presses inside gradually, her wetness allowing room in her tight, pulsing heat. He groans as she clutches him, taking him inch by inch until he rests seated and shaking within her.

Rey shudders, moaning softly into the sheets, the feeling of fullness stretching her, burning hotter than her heat itself. Any sense of shame melts away, his scent overwhelming, her instincts crying for its rightness—her humanity far from her.

His lips fall to her ear. “Kylo.”

She pauses. “What…?”

“My name,” he whispers, running his tongue along the shell of her ear, making her shiver. “I expect you to scream it.”

Gritting her teeth, Rey spits, “Just— _ah!”_

His shaft pulls from her, the tip thick at her entrance, before his cock slams deep inside of her. She cries out in blissful agony, her mind blank save for the foreign stretch and shrink of his rapid thrusts.

Kylo groans, his hand bracing the sheets, covering her small fists. Closing his eyes, he breathes her in, the wildflowers blooming within her. “Yes, yes, that’s it… _ah,”_ he gasps, her walls seizing him. He thrusts harder, pounding deep into her body, laying claim and letting instinct take hold over his jutting hips.

Rey’s mind rolls onto its back, exposing itself to the madness of pleasure, her need parting her lips in a helpless cry.

“Such a tight little cunt,” he gasps, reaching around to palm her breast, savoring the stroke of her stiff peak against his sensitive skin, lost completely to the feeling of her womanhood as he rocks against her. _“Mn,_ gonna make you come...” he whispers, the slap of wet skin clapping in the silence and crackling fire.

“Yes, yes— _Alpha!”_ Rey whines, eyes screwing tightly shut, her release beginning to crash upon her with its hot, heavy weight between her hips.

The name unchains him, his primal nature bursting forth in a vicious snarl. He runs his tongue over the nape of her neck, tasting the sweet musk of her feminine scent. “Yes, pet,” he grunts, moving his thick fingers to circle her swollen clit, the others squeezing over her small hand. “Give into it—Come on your Alpha’s cock.”

Shifting, her muscles spasm under his command, her mouth splitting open. A shallow scream builds from deep in her core, clawing from her throat, slithering white-hot pleasure from her spine:

_“Kylo!”_

He holds her as she shudders, her body flailing as her climax rattles her virgin body. Clutching her tightly, his cock throbs, the new wave of wetness, the heady control of her feminine scent, driving him mad.

His urge runs cold in his veins, the smell of her blood rushing in his heightened senses. Beneath her collar he spots the flush of her gland, the scent so strong and beckoning—he knows he cannot resist. The blend of his blood, his curse, borne by birth and betrayal, leaves little room for choice.

So he descends on her, sinking his fangs deep into her gland.

Rey gasps as his thrusts grow fierce, the shock of his bite rippling numbness through her body. Heat floods below his teeth, the sensation of draining life leaving her dizzy and silent as its warmth spreads to her core—igniting her again.

Kylo moans, the taste of her blood better than her arousal. His throat works to consume her, feeling as her scent mixes with his, mating her to him with every slow, sucking drag. Possession sweeps over him, his fingers drifting from her clit to her throat, squeezing lightly. _Mine,_ he spits within her with every thrust. _Mine. Mine. Mine..._

Rey sobs once, the pleasure too much, his rapid pumps  bringing her closer. It collapses on her, shattering desire between her legs, her body pried open to his claim. Helpless in her need, she whimpers his name, lost.

It’s enough. He parts from her gland, her blood shining on his lip as he seats deep within her. _“Rey,”_ he grunts, the snap of ecstacy melding within his mind, ripping his seed from his body in long, mind-numbing spurts. He shudders as the base of his cock swells, fusing him to her—sealing them forever.

Gasping for breath, Rey claws at the sheets, the feeling of fullness leaving her weak. Hot strokes of his come caress within her walls, flooding her with his deep scent. As the pleasure pulses between her legs, her cunt still thrumming from her climax, her mind begins to drift with exhaustion. With defeat.

He lies down atop her, his weight almost crushing before he locks his arms around her, turning them onto their sides. His instinct softens him as she rests, her heat subsiding for now. He waves his hand, the sheets peeling back to settle them inside, cradling her in silken cold and warm flesh.

Rey sighs, the feeling of peace warring with her conscience, her reason beginning to surface. Horror sprouts its small leaves in her mind, while her heart pounds for her pack—her soul now tethered to… to…

“Sleep now…” Kylo whispers, nuzzling into her hair, his seed still draining within her. His voice comes as a low rumble, a satisfied purr as his tongue rolls to catch the blood leaking from his mark. “...my _mate.”_


	2. Twice Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. THIS STORY IS STILL PRETTY DARK. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Wow, first of all—thank you so much for all of your amazing feedback! I'm pleased to announce that I have indeed decided to continue "Parasite." However, since I have my hands full with so many projects, this fanfiction will still rely HEAVILY on audience feedback, otherwise there will just have to be more time between posts. I'm sorry!
> 
> But, hopefully, the story will be worth it. As the summary for this chapter suggests, this story contains very, VERY dark themes. Even though I have never previously written ABO, I consider this more of a dissection of the darker implications that having no control over one's own desires can hold over a person's psyche.
> 
> With that, I also invite your (respectful) input. The plot is still in progress, but the skeleton is there. If you have any suggestions or requests, please make your desires known. This is essentially my spiral into unapologetic smut, so have at it and we'll see what sticks!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!

Just the taste of her could be enough to poison him.

He retches into the chamberpot, shivering with cold. Disgust fills him to his ears, drowning out the sound of his pounding heart. But it does not wash away the memories, the flashing images of the way she had looked at him, the feeling of her pulse enshrouding him, the oasis of her scent in this endless hell of sulfur and iron.

He leans back against the wall, tired and boneless, closing his eyes against the pounding in his head.

Feeding from her gland was a mistake—an irreparable decision made in the heat of the moment. Of _her._

 _Rey._ Her name rises in him and he tamps it down with a heavy breath, reminding himself who is in control of this body ripping itself in two. What a _fucking fool_ he had been—so immersed and shaken by his rut, he hadn’t slowed down. Hadn’t _thought._

He knows he is to blame just as much as his instincts. But as his thirst coils around his spine, boiling in his gut, he groans, and empties its contents into the bowl again, racking with the endless cold of going without.

He will have to be careful, now. With himself—and with her.

* * *

Rey shudders awake, her mind a dense fog illuminated only by the fire’s light. Her legs ache as they stretch themselves, and she shivers as something slithers out from between her thighs, pooling in the sheets.

“Oh, _God,”_ she gasps, covering her mouth, her body folding in on itself. _What have I done?!_

She sits up with a start, prying at the collar. Her heat has subsided—for now—her heart hammering wildly as she claws uselessly at the leather.

That man—Kylo—her _mate—_ had told her the leather was made from wolf’s skin. Tears blur in her eyes as she remembers what she let him do, _made_ him do, as it collides with this horrifying darkness surrounding her.

Her eyes dart wildly around, finding him nowhere. She breathes in, struggling to catch any scent, trapped in this human form.

With two legs she shambles to her feet, naked and cold. Spotting the door, she rips the length of black silk from the bed, wrapping it around her in a poor excuse for modesty.

The door is unlocked—she peers out, finding the guards standing with their backs to her, torchlight flickering in their armor and sharpened weapons.

Rey narrows her eyes, pensive. Plotting. Were she able to shift, she could take them down without issue. But they are well-built and armed, and she knows she won’t stand a chance. Not without _some_ leverage.

Unless…

 _That’s it,_ she realizes. Swallowing her revulsion, she lifts her chin, swinging open the door and stalking out.

They hear her, turning. Four faces peer at her from their helms, their eyes covered, personage ripped beyond any hope of distinction. It’s enough to make her feel heavy. Not quite pity, but something close.

“Where is my mate?” she asks, voice tempered and stern.

One of them steps closer, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He smells potently of iron, his lips slightly flushed. “No prisoners in the hall,” he grounds.

Rey blinks, making herself a figure of disdain. “‘Prisoner?’” she scoffs. “I doubt Kylo would be too pleased to hear that.”

The guard trades a look with another, who makes no move to help him. “You cannot be here. Return to your chambers.”

Frowning, she fixes a stony glare into the face of the man’s mask, leaving herself no room for beggary. Desperation begins to rise in her again, the pounding of her body betraying her. She can feel it. Her heat is coming, flowing back vengefully from its ebb. If she doesn’t hurry…

“It’s not a suggestion,” Rey warns. With a shuffle of silk, she pulls aside the cloth at her shoulder, baring her gland. “I am Kylo’s mate. Would he show you mercy if you denied me my right to seek him out?”

The man pauses, as if in understanding—or perhaps envisioning scenarios of disgruntling werewolf lovemaking. Regardless, he shifts, and Rey thinks maybe the idea, the fear and consequence, of his superior going without _satisfaction,_ has been enough to convince him _._

He steps aside, and Rey tampers down the relief surging for her expression, holding the silk tightly shut as she pads briskly down the hall. It trails behind her as a dark bridal train, and with every step she can feel her body begin to succumb to its instinct, leaking her scent into the air.

She glances over her shoulder, knowing any moment that, instead of an empty hall, _he_ could be standing there.

* * *

Kylo shoves his way through the slog in his sight, swallowing the burning in his throat. Never before, even in his turning, has the initial temptation shown so much resilience. He will need to drink soon.

He weighs his options as he makes for his chambers, intent to do as he promised his master. Their have been crueler tortures he’s done to women than those he could potentially do to Rey—the idea of using her heat as the catalyst has not abandoned him, even as his instincts chased away any trace of control.

 _You kissed her,_ his thoughts betray.

He sways in slight, but no one would know by looking at him. That had been his first kiss in a life once so full of dark and miserable attempts at romance, and yet he remembers very little. Only the hard press of flesh, of _rightness—_

 _No,_ he scolds internally. She may be his mate, but he has no obligation to kiss her. To please her was… mere virgin excitement. An embarrassing fumble that happened to produce nothing but mistakes and a flood of her spilling over him, staining his skin.

But as he draws near, he resolves not to be so weak a second time. He will not fail in his cause—will be inhibited by no one.

He passes his guards, sensing from their minds only a flicker of fear. Odd—they are not normally so at ease.

Pressing a hand to the door, he breathes in, and realization plummets through him. Her scent has faded. He shoves through the entryway, lurching into the room, his gaze sweeping over the empty floor, burning into the abandoned sheets.

He turns on his heel with a snarl, cape billowing behind him as he lumbers out into the darkness, his mind a torrent of black intent. He crooks his fingers and every guard falls, their necks snapping along the stone, a chorus of death trailing in his wake.

Every breath leaves his nose in a huffing snort, the animal in him still too close to the surface to be subdued. _Had she shifted?_ he wonders. Catching something, he stops. _No,_ he decerns, crouching down at the intersection of carpet and emotionless ancestral busts. Following his instinct, he dips his gloved fingers to the red, scraping and pulling it to his nose.

He breathes it in—the scent of _her._

 _She’s close,_ it tells him, the musk of her scent strong and salient in his nose. He rises to his feet, determination settled in him like stone, the hunter within dragged by the scruff of its neck to the forefront of his insipid humanity, and follows where it leads.

* * *

Rey races undisturbed down the halls. They are endless, and as she goes, they feel more and more winding.

Is she going in circles? Perhaps the stone and brick have been cursed— _he_ had made them roll away so easily, with that power of his. Is there a mechanism? A map? A trail, a path? Every hall looks the same, closing in on her, shortening her breath, accelerating her pulse.

Then she hears it—a soft din, a cacophony of rising sound. It shifts like trees in the wind, like stirring leaves. It flows like the bottom of a cool riverbed, reminding her of Spring, each scrape of current and drag of wind a whispered promise in her ears.

She follows it, thinking herself free. She need only break through, escape deep into the night. Surely she could find her pack, or _someone,_ just _someone_ to break the cursed object around her neck. Heat be damned, the betrayal of her body—let it rot her all it wants, so long as she can be far from here!

But when she turns the corner, her hope is pulled out from beneath her, replaced with cruel, crushing _horror._

In a wide room beyond an open door, pale bodies hoard around a young woman, their mouths attached to every span of her as she lies exposed, lifted onto a dias. They moan in orgy, the sound of suckling ricocheting off the walls, scarlet blood trickling down their lips, their eyes rolled back into their skulls, glowing in the darkness.

Rey, frozen in terror, can do nothing but gape as a silent scream spills from her mouth. Her eyes seek the young woman’s face—

It is a face she recognizes.

 _Tallie,_ Rey grieves, tears stinging in her eyes. Tallie—a friend to Poe Dameron, a loyal hunter for their pack—now the hunted. Now the prey.

Tallie’s glazed eyes gaze upward, ever sightless and lost, until her neck twinges. The vampires ignore her like feeding pigs as she turns her cheek to the stone, Rey’s name on her lips, in her ears.

She has to do something. She has to move. Why can’t she move?!

“Look away.”

A sob builds in Rey’s throat, feeling the heat of his body roll onto her, his scent clouding her rationale, her body weeping with traitorous need. “I _can’t.”_

“Look away,” Kylo rumbles, covering her face with his hand. Her world goes black, and still she hears it—the sound of wind in the trees replaced by the image of Tallie’s sightless gaze.

He pulls her against him, eyes flickering the briefest amber. His thirst amplifies in the presence of the feeding, only made worse as he smells her heat overcome her—he must get away. Take her away. And so he does, his hideous attraction sweeping her into his arms, carrying her back into the bowels of his master’s castle, their walls watching as his heart hardens against how she tempts him so.

His hand falls from Rey’s face, and though she squirms, she does not fight. She knows she can’t—the beast prowling in her body is awake, and she knows nothing can help her now.

She will be trapped here forever.

Trapped, with _him._

They pass the still bodies of the guards, their limp forms dragging forth true pity from her soul. He waves his hand and the door slams open, the fire burning like a furnace beyond, searing her with the heat in her flesh, the crawling in her skin.

He doesn’t pin her onto the bed, but against the door, as it seals them within his chambers. His breath fans on the back of her neck, steam clinging there as she feels the jut of his erection already begin to touch her through their coverings.

His voice comes raw, coated with authority. “Tell me where your Den is hiding.”

Rey shivers, but bites her tongue, ignoring the throb between her legs as it tries to heed his call.

Kylo snarls, slamming his hand against the wood by her face, his patience wearing thin as his rut begins its violent resurgence. _“Tell me!”_

“I won’t!” Rey shouts, hissing as her arousal begins to trail down her legs. Tears linger on her cheeks, her nose threatening to run more freely than she ever could.

“You— _Fuck,”_ he gasps, her struggles grinding her ass into his lap, shooting sparks up his body. The clean air of her scent, like fresh dew, like the sky and the sun so long forgotten, crawls into his skin. His cheeks flush with hunger, his throat dry with thirst, his dark eyes gleaning the cursed, illustrious shine of the damned. “Rey—”

She turns her head, just enough to see him, his eyes glimmering a bright amber, before winking out, dark again. But when their gazes touch, the air shifts around them with power, his instinct taking control—just like her own.

He tears the sheet from her body, raking it down. He pins her to the wood by her shoulder, his gloved hands a tight and deadly snare as his teeth graze down the soft skin over her back.

“You will have no such liberties,” he threatens lowly, removing the silk entirely. He palms her ass in his hand, nearly engulfing it with the sheer girth of his palm, making her shudder. He spreads her legs and she lets him, letting out a moaning cry as he lifts her up against the door and presses his mouth to her aching center.

He works her roughly, only lips and teeth, the comparable mercy of tongue leaving her to writhe in discomfiting almost-pleasure as her cheek stings, smashed against the panels. She can hear him drinking from the mess between her legs, can _feel_ as her arousal is made into his meal.

“Please,” she gasps, unable to climb that epicentre of pleasure, needing him inside of her, if only to chase this feeling away. _“Please,_ let me go…”

But Kylo does not listen, too lost in the taste of her, the roar of insatiable desire in his ears. To hear her plead for mercy warms the cavity of his chest, a heart he no longer thought he possessed. It angers him, drives him mad with lust, and he tightens his grip on her hips, nipping at her silken flesh in retaliation.

Rey cries out, in pain or pleasure, she isn’t sure which. When he is satisfied he lets her drop—only until she is left gripping awkwardly onto the door itself, fighting gravity with trembling arms.

Kylo climbs between her legs from behind, freeing his erection from his trousers. Stroking his shaft, he watches her, watches as she breathes unevenly, all of that _life_ trapped within her. “You’re not going anywhere,” he murmurs, wedging the head of his cock between her folds.

She bucks against him, seeking fullness, but still he only strokes, stretching her slowly.

“Tell me where your Den is,” he warns, trembling with the effort of stalling his progress. “Tell me where they’re hiding.”

His voice remains imbued with an Alpha’s power, but even as the answer bubbles up in her throat, she manages one last wall of resistance. She glares at him over her shoulder, the collar digging into her neck. “Never,” she spits. “I’ll never tell you. Even if you torture me.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Kylo rumbles, his thumbs deceptively gentle as he traces the arch of her hips, pressing in a little deeper. He tampers his voice to a calming murmur, as if in persuasion. “Tell me where your Den is hiding, and this will all be easier for you.”

He punctuates his point with a slow, rolling thrust that sends Rey’s body screaming, the need for him to move faster, to fuel her heat with his friction, too much for her aching soul to bear. _“Aahhnn…!”_ she moans. _“No—!”_

Kylo snarls, the heat of her desire dragging him down, down to the end of his patience. Though his thirst has quelled, for now, from the sweet stream of her ambrosiac arousal, the wolf in him goes unfulfilled, unsatisfied without the completion of its mate.

“Then you have made your bed,” he grunts. “Now... _lie_ in it.”

He fists her hair in his gloved fingers, yanking her back. She cries out as he drives into her, stretching her fully. She gasps out every breath, bent so far that her lungs cry out for releif. She can feel his cock sliding in and out of her with ease, ramming against the stretch of her belly as he drops his face to pant against her cheek.

“Is this what you wanted…?” he asks darkly, pounding into her without restraint. “...Are they really worth so much to you?”

Rey can’t comprehend him fast enough, pulled under by her aching need for release as he speeds up his thrusts, his quiet, incoherent moans winding around her ears as he suddenly stops, and she feels the base of him begin to swell.

“No!” she cries out, bereft of fullness or relief as he pulls his knotted cock out of her, letting her slump against the door. He drops her legs and she catches herself like a newborn foal, weak and trembling, sinking down into the stone.

She glares up at him from the ground, anger rising in her as his member hangs swollen from between his hips, jets of pulsing come gathering on the ground as it flows.

He takes a step back, sweaty, breathless, but unsatisfied as he returns her glare, his tone dangerously close to murderous. “I thought not.”

Rey narrows her eyes at him, unwilling to humor him with reply.

He folds his lips unhappily, pouting as he waves his hand, the bricks in the far wall gaping open to reveal another chamber. Rey watches with no visible awe, as impressed by his power as much as his unwillingness to satisfy her.

“Clean yourself up,” he grunts, turning away, stripping off his tunic and baring his back to her gaze. “We’ll try again when you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that it's a dark story, and the author is not above asking for support and also takes requests~ ;) *hugs*


End file.
